


Tell Me More

by HeyGoodLookin



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Gen, June is sassy, Mike is insecure but then again so is everyone, So Much Teen Drama, Will is the best, Wow, i sure did, it's actually so fluffy it's crazy, max is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin
Summary: El watches Grease for the first time.Mike gets jealous.Things get adorable and hilarious in equal measure.(ps. this involves my OC for Dustin, June.)





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Mileven and here it is.  
> Let me know what you think! I've got more one-shots coming :)

 

El had listened to music, the party having shared their record collections with her (none more enthusiastically than Dustin and June though), and she’d learned to dance better since the snow ball, but she’d never thought of combining the two. It was when Max and June had come over, records and movies in hand, that El learned how much fun dancing and singing could be. They were listening to Blondie in her room while Hopper grumbled on about “shitty pop rock music” from the kitchen. 

It was at that point that June began to dance around the room, hair flying in every direction, while singing along to the record. Soon Max to joined her and, after a few moments of giggling, El found herself jumping around her room singing “Walking on Sunshine.” 

“Having fun?” Max watched as El launched herself onto her bed and bounced while still singing. 

“Yes!” El smiled from ear to ear. “People should do this more often!” 

“Totally,” Max smiled back. “You know, Lucas’ sister Erica takes musical theatre. Maybe you could ask Hopper to sign you up for some classes? Our school’s doing a musical next year too. You should totally audition with me!” 

“Mu-si-cal?” El sounded out the word carefully. She’d never heard the word before. 

“Oh man,” June collapsed onto the floor and opened her backpack. “It’s when people dance and sing at the same time. Professionally.”

“Professionally?”

“Yeah, like it’s their job. They perform musical theatre to make money,” Max explained. 

“Singing and dancing…” El looked at her friends, “like what we just did?”

“Sort of,” June grinned and retrieved a movie from her backpack. “Good show I brought this.”

“Guys and Dolls?” Max raised an eyebrow. “God, you really are Dustin’s girlfriend, aren’t you?”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Max chuckled at June’s defensiveness. “You’re a lot alike, that’s all. He loves Guys and Dolls. Completely obsessed with it.”

“Oh,” June blushed crimson. “I didn’t know that.”

El, meanwhile, busied herself by studying the cover to the movie June held. 

“Seriously, El, if you’re gonna watch a musical for the first time, you should watch this,” Max dove into her own backpack and dropped a movie in front of El. 

“Gr—ease?” El read the cover slowly. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” June rolled her eyes at Max. “Not that lovey-dovey bullshit. God, that movie is so—“

“El,” Max finished, watching as the teenager stared at the movie cover. “It’s so El.” 

“You’re right,” June sighed, defeated. As much as she pretended not to like the movie, she knew El would _love_ it. 

“Pretty,” El smiled, pointing at the picture of The Pink Ladies. 

“Yeah, they’re pretty cool,” June replied with a smile. “Wanna watch it?”

“Yes.”

“Right,” Max took the movie out and put it in the player. “You’re gonna love this, El. It’s one of the best movies _ever._ ” 

It took maybe a minute and already El’s eyes lit up. She swayed and smiled as the theme song played but when the song “Summer Nights” began, she stared at the television in fascination. She’d never seen anything like it. They were dancing; skipping and jumping while they were singing and _oh—_ Danny, that boy Sandy was so obviously in love with— well, he was lovely. So pretty. But a different kind of pretty. A word she’d read in one of Nancy’s magazines came to mind. 

“Hunk…” she let the word fall from her lips without thinking. 

June and Max stared at each other for a second before they burst out laughing. 

“What?” Max rolled onto her side with laughter as June clutched her stomach. 

“Danny…” El continued to watch the movie with wide eyes. The T-birds were dancing on the bleachers now, and El couldn’t help but blush as Danny did this _thing_ with his hips as he sang. “He’s a hunk.” 

“Holy shit, El,” June continued laughing. “You got the hots for John Travolta!”

“John Tr—what?”

“John Travolta,” Max said the name again. “He’s the actor who plays Danny. And yeah, you’re right, he is kinda a hunk. Though Kenickie is more my type.” 

El nodded her head in understanding, but kept her eyes on the screen. She watched in fascination as one scene lead to the next and suddenly the boys all sang together and Danny was wearing all black. Tight black jeans and black T-shirt and he was singing about a car but all El could think about was how good looking he was.

“Jeez,” Max looked at El and giggled, “you better not tell Wheeler you’re drooling over Danny.” 

“Why not?” El didn’t understand. Sure, she liked Danny. He was older and cool, but she _loved_ Mike. And besides, Mike was pretty. Danny didn’t have freckles and a crooked smile. 

“Your funeral,” June smirked. “I told Dustin I thought Jack was good looking a while ago and now he’s suddenly going to the gym with Steve all the time. I said he was crazy and that Jack’s gay for fucks’ sake but he didn’t care. Guys can be just as insecure as girls.”

 

———————

 

“So, what did you guys do?” Mike asked El as the party gathered together.

“We watched a musical,” El beamed up at Mike. 

“Oh really,” Mike smiled at El’s excitement. He loved whenever El discovered something new and wonderful. Anything that made her happy, made him happy. “Which one did you watch?”

“June wanted to watch Guys and Dolls—“

“ _Oh man!”_ Dustin waved his hands excitedly. “That’s the best musical _ever_. With all the gangsters and Frank Sinatra is just the _coolest ever_.” 

“Right?” June smiled at Dustin’s enthusiasm. “Grease won though.”

“Grease?” Mike laughed at Dustin and June’s matching frowns and returned his attention to El. “You watched Grease? Did you like it?”

“Loved it,” El smiled brightly. “Watched it this morning again. Hopper even knows the songs. Says he doesn’t but I caught him singing along.” 

“Really,” Mike chuckled at the thought of the chief knowing the words to Beauty School Drop Out. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I did,” El leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Mike’s cheek. “Missed you, though.” 

“Missed you too,” Mike blushed. “I’m glad you had fun though.”

“So much fun. Danny is my favourite, though. He’s a hunk,” El repeated the word she had used at the sleepover. 

“A _what?”_ Will stared at El in disbelief. 

“Danny. He’s my favourite.” 

Will chuckled at El’s sudden shy behaviour. “No, no, what did you say after that?” 

“You said he’s a hunk,” Mike looked down at El as she blushed pink. 

“You’re better though,” El assured Mike quickly. 

“Right,” Mike mumbled, not convinced. He hadn’t expected El to be so vocal about her feelings. Sure, he knew the man was attractive, there was no denying that, but he didn’t think El— his El— would find him attractive.

“Lighten up, man,” June grinned, clearly amused. “All girls have posters of guys in their room. It’s normal.” 

“I know,” Mike answered grimly. Of course she was right. He was being unreasonable. Of course it was normal for El to find other guys cute. June was with Dustin but she had a picture of Roger Taylor, Queen’s pretty boy blonde drummer, in her locker. 

“Mike?” El noticed his expression become distant. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m sorry I said that,” El waited until the party had migrated on ahead of them. “I didn’t want to lie to you.” 

Mike gave her hand a light squeeze of reassurance and smiled down at her. “I know. It’s okay, El. It’s totally cool,” he watched as El’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I’m not upset, okay? I understand.” 

“Okay,” El said softly. 

“In case I don’t say it enough, I think you’re really pretty.”

El flushed pink at his soft words. “I think you’re cute too.” 

 _Cute_ , Mike tried to hold back his insecurity. Cute was what his mom had said when he dressed up for the snowball. Cute was what Mrs. Henderson said when Dustin was dressed in his suit for a band concert. Mike wasn’t going for _cute_ anymore. No; he was going for _hunk._

 

_———————_

 

 

What prompted Mike to do it,  he had no idea. He knew it was stupid. He knew it was dumb. But the way El’s eyes had lit up at the mention of Danny, he wanted nothing more for her to look at him that way. Sure she did— practically every time they greeted each other and every time their eyes met, but something nagged at him in the pit of his stomach. He realized he was jealous of a movie star, but he didn’t care. He knew it was stupid to compare himself, an awkward, gangly fourteen year old, to John Travolta at the peak of his career. It wasn’t even a competition. 

But Mike figured, maybe if it tried a little harder… maybe if he updated his wardrobe a little bit? Maybe if he tried to tame his hair and wear clothes that actually fit him instead of clothes his mother bought at Walmart, he’d be El’s Danny. 

He looked at his reflection in the mirror in his room and sighed. Yeah, no, he didn’t look anything like Danny Zuko. He wasn’t built and he wasn’t a hunk. No wonder El never called him a hunk. Mike knew he was acting on impulsive and foolish teenage insecurity, but he had to try. He had to. So he grabbed the hair jell he’d bought from the counter and put a huge dollop in his hand, spreading it in his hair as best he could. 

It was a challenge to say the least. 

Good show he’d gotten up an hour earlier than usual. The party was going to meet at the arcade. Something about Dustin wanting to teach June dig dug. 

After about twenty minutes of fussing, he managed to slick his hair back, all for one stray curl that came out and brushed his forehead. Realizing defeat, he took Nancy’s hairspray and sprayed his hair until he couldn’t breath the air anymore. Coughing, he went over to his dresser and took out the new pair of jeans he’d bought himself at the thrift store. They were a slim cut pair of black jeans, like the ones Danny wore when he sang Greased Lightening and a plain black t-shirt. The shirt was a size smaller than what he usually wore and hugged his body in a way that he wasn’t particularly fond of but, in the end, the affect wasn’t _awful._ In fact, he felt pretty good. He cuffed up his jeans once and put on an old pair of converse all star runners and tucked a comb in his pocket. 

He looked in the mirror. 

 _Since when is it halloween?_ Mike thought miserably. He looked like a joke. Like some high school production reject. 

“Mike, have you seen my— what the _fuck?”_ Nancy opened the door to Mike’s room and gaped. 

“Get out!” Mike hollered, bounding towards the door. “I told you to _knock!”_

“Jesus, get a grip,” Nancy smirked at her younger brother. “What happened to you?”

“El,” Mike bowed his head in embarrassment. “She watched Grease and told me she liked Danny.” 

“So you decided to use my hairspray and play dress up?” 

“Shut up. I didn’t use your hairspray.” 

“Of course you did, asshole,” Nancy glared at him. “I can smell it from the hall and I can see it on your dresser.” 

“Oh,” Mike muttered under his breath, “sorry.”

“Look,” Nancy walked behind him and snatched her hairspray. “You don’t look bad.”

“Oh gee, thanks. Real nice of you to say.” 

“I mean it,” Nancy looked down at her brother. “You actually look pretty good. The shirt’s a bit much but all things considered, you look good. For a nerdy, younger brother, that is.” 

“God, _shut up!”_ Mike yelled, giving Nancy a light shove out of his room. “Go!”

“I’m going, I’m going. By the way, you said you were meeting your friends at eleven? It’s kinda quarter to.” 

“Fuck!” Mike grabbed what little coins he had from his piggy bank and bolted out he door. He heard his father say something about “language” but he was too preoccupied with not being late to notice. He couldn’t wait to see El. 

 

——————

 

El stood along side the party in front of the arcade. June was buzzing with excitement as Dustin told her about all the games and how he had earned some extra money doing yard work so he could pay for her to learn to play. El was listening to Will explain the art project he was working on when Mike approached the group. There was a moment of silence as the party took in what they were seeing. 

And then chaos. 

Dustin was first to react. 

“Fuck, who the hell is that?” he barked as June stifled a giggle beside him. 

“Dude,” Lucas smirked, “you’ve got to be kidding me.”

Mike strode over to his friends and glared at them. “Shut up,” he hissed as his eyes searched for El, who was standing behind Max. Slowly she came out from behind her friend and stared at him with wide eyes. “Hey El,” Mike mumbled, scared to make eye contact. Instead, he opted for staring at his feet. 

“Hi Mike,” El managed, her expression unreadable. It was like she was holding something back. 

“Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay… I was just—I was talk—“ But then El couldn’t hold it in any longer. She knew it was awful and she knew he was trying but damn it all to hell if he wasn’t the cutest, funniest, thing she’d ever seen. El looked up at her boyfriend’s stern expression and giggled softly. And then giggling again. And then, after hearing Will’s nervous chuckling, she broke into a fit of laughter. 

“Oh my God, you smell like a girl!” Dustin howled with laughter. “Hey,” he raised his hands defensively. “You guys made fun of me at the snowball, let me have my fun now.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucas grinned. “What the hell are you wearing, Mike?”

“Oh Danny boy…” June sang, holding onto Dustin’s arm as she continued laughing. “The pipes, the pipes are calling… from—“

“Shut up!” Mike shouted at his friends. He looked down at El again as she covered her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. “Jesus Christ, I’m such an idiot,” he kicked a pebble aside before walking back to his bike. 

“Mike!” Will called after him. “Mike, come back. We’re being assholes, I’m sorry!” El was about to run after him when Will put an arm in front of her. “Wait,” he looked down at his soon-to-be-sister. “Let me.”

“Okay,” El looked down miserably. She felt awful. Obviously Mike had gone through a lot of effort to change his appearance and she’d made fun of him. She’d acted like a mouthbreather. They all had. 

Slowly, Will approached Mike as he kicked the bike rack angrily. 

“Hey,” Will went to Mike’s side. “I really am sorry. We all are. We were way out of line.” 

“Not you weren’t,” Mike answered in a small voice. “Dustin’s right. We all made fun of him at the snowball.”

“Yeah, that’s true, but this is different. Dustin dressed like that because he wanted to impress girls. You dressed like this because you wanted to impress El. Because you _love_ her. That’s totally different.” 

“I mean, not really, but thanks,” Mike looked up from his bike. “I feel like such a dork.”

“That’s because, no offence, you’re kinda acting like one. You don’t need to change what you look like for El. She’s obsessed with you. She adores you. She almost drooled when you were waiting for her at her locker on Thursday.”

Mike smiled at that but continued none the less. “She thinks Danny’s a hunk, though.”

“So? Lucas has a picture of Janet Jackson in his room. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t love Max, right?”

“I know.”

“And you still think Princess Leia’s hot, right?” 

“Right. And El knows that. But she also knows I think she’s the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Way prettier than Princess Leia,” Mike replied. 

“And do you think for one second that El doesn’t think you’re the hottest guy in the world?” 

Mike paused for a moment, digesting Will’s words. He really was wise beyond his years. 

“You’re right,” Mike sighed in defeat as El came walking towards them. 

“He’s all yours, El,” Will turned to the girl and left to join the party again. “We’ll meet you inside.” 

“Okay,” Mike replied with a small smile of gratitude. 

El looked up at Mike for a few seconds before she spoke. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, El. It’s not your fault. I was being stupid.”

“Not stupid,” El said firmly. “Maybe a little funny, though.”

Mike grinned down at her. “Maybe a little.” 

“You’re… jealous,” El tested out the carefully. She didn’t want to upset Mike any further. 

“What?” Mike’s eyes widened in shock. “No—no way, I’m just, I dunno… I just got freaked out that’s all. I’m just, like, insecure I guess and— God, I sound so pathetic. I’m sorry, El. I— I guess you’re right…” Mike babbled nervously. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I was jealous. Which is stupid, considering John Travolta’s a big shot movie star and I’m just a nerdy weirdo.” 

“No you’re not,” El put a hand on Mike’s cheek, prompting him to blush deep red and stare into her eyes. 

“I wanted to impress you.”

“I know,” El giggled slightly. “You’re not Danny. This—“ she reached up and messed up his hair with her hand so the curls came back the way she liked. “is way better.” 

“You like my hair?” Mike stared down at the girl in disbelief. Here was this _beautiful_ girl that he absolutely adored and she somehow found him attractive. 

“Of course I do,” El replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I like all of you. Danny doesn’t have freckles. You do. Danny was mean to Sandy. You’re never mean.”

“But you said he’s a hunk,” Mike couldn’t help but mumble. 

“Yes,” El smirked, a trick she learned from June, and continued running her hand through Mike’s hair. “But you’re handsome. I always think you’re handsome.” 

Mike felt like he was floating away. 

 _Handsome?_ Mike’s eyes widened even further. His heart pounded so hard he was sure El could hear it. 

“El, I…” Mike didn’t know what to say. He took a step away from the bike rack and closer to her and cupped El’s face with his hands. She was wearing a yellow sun dress with a blue cardigan and blue ballet flats. He couldn’t keep his eyes off her. He couldn’t keep the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “You’re stunning,” he breathed, blush still ever present. 

 _Stunning_ , El repeated the word to herself. She’d only read that word before. Nobody had ever said that to her. Stunning was like pretty only more. Stunning was like beautiful only better. Stunning was… well, she wasn’t sure what it meant, but it made her heart soar and her body tingle with joy. 

“Mike?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” 

There were those words again. They’d only just started saying them but man, Mike was sure he’d never get used to them. They made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. 

“I love you too El,” Mike leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to El’s lips. “More than anything else in the world.”

“You’re my Danny.”

“You’re my everything,” Mike whispered between soft kisses. 

Finally, El pulled back and looked up at him again. “Mike?”

“Hmm?”

“I think you’re handsome no matter what but please,” she giggled softly, “you don’t need to dress like this.”

Mike laughed at El’s words and placed another kiss to her forehead. “Yeah, these pants are way too tight.”

“I was going to say something but…”

“El?” Mike looked down at her. 

“Yes, Mike?”

“Wanna ditch the arcade and watch Grease instead?” 

El beamed and nodded, as she heard cursing from inside the arcade. Apparently June was the new champion. She smiled up at Mike and took his hand. “I got chills, they’re multiplying…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me while I watch Grease again. <3


End file.
